


Nello spogliatoio

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ok! Il Prompt è Giusto 2016 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Sanada e Ryoma si sono addormentati nello spogliatoio dopo un allenamento particolarmente intenso. Nessuno dei due aveva programmato cosa sarebbe successo al loro risveglio.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oducchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/gifts).



> Scritta per la mia amata kohai, che mi ha introdotta al delirio che è tenipuri <3  
> Scritta anche per la challenge Ok! Il Prompt è Giusto di maridichallenge su LJ.

Ryoma si svegliò in una posizione scomoda, la testa schiacciata da qualcosa di pesante verso la spalla. Girò il viso quanto bastava per vedere cosa lo stesse schiacciando in quel modo, notando per prima cosa la visiera del berretto nero, poi il viso sotto di essa.

Sanada.

Giusto, pensò, si erano appoggiati contro il muro dello spogliatoio, l’uno accanto all’altro, sfiniti. Evidentemente si erano addormentati e Sanada era finito per scivolare contro il muro e appoggiarsi a lui.

Avrebbe voluto spostarsi per togliersi quel peso di dosso, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva che Sanada cadesse di lato sulla panca, rischiando di farsi male.

Si sistemò come poté, cercando di mettersi più comodo, ottenendo così di avere il viso dell’altro a pochissimi centimetri dal proprio.

Lo osservò dormire, l’espressione così rilassata e tranquilla, tutto il contrario di quella rigida e severa che aveva di solito.

Non aveva mai avuto modo di osservarlo così da vicino, tantomeno in una situazione così insolita.

Sanada sospirò nel sonno, attirando così l’attenzione di Ryoma sulle sue labbra semichiuse. Sembravano così morbide…

Ryoma non riuscì a trattenersi, posando un bacio su quelle labbra generalmente così sottili e serrate che in quel momento quasi non sembravano le stesse di quando il proprietario era sveglio.

Fu un bacio breve, di appena pochi secondi, ma fu sufficiente per svegliare Sanada, che subito si raddrizzò sulla panca, rigido come al solito, una strana sensazione umida che gli aleggiava sulle labbra.

-Ben svegliato, bell’addormentato.-Ryoma lo prese in giro, stiracchiandosi. Beh, questo risolveva il suo problema di peso extra addosso.

-Quanto abbiamo dormito?- Sanada chiese in tono burbero, leccandosi le labbra.

Ryoma scosse le spalle.

-Abbastanza da farmi pensare che tu avessi bisogno di un bacio per svegliarti.-

Sanada arrossì visibilmente.

-Cosa?!- chiese imbarazzato.

-Ti ho baciato.- Ryoma spiegò ghignando maliziosamente.

Sanada distolse lo sguardo, arrossendo ancora di più. Questo spiegava la sensazione strana. Però… era anche piacevole.

Girò nuovamente il viso a guardare Ryoma, che sembrava estremamente divertito da quella situazione. Sanada si irrigidì quando incontrò il suo sguardo, abbassando il proprio verso le labbra dell’altro e leccandosi le proprie.

Sapeva che era una mossa azzardata, ma…

Afferrò Ryoma per le spalle e lo baciò, facendo volare via il suo cappello bianco nella foga.

Il più piccolo, inizialmente stupito, ricambiò volentieri, portando le mani alla testa di Sanada e togliendogli il berretto per affondare le dita nei suoi capelli.

Sanada non sapeva perché stava agendo in quel modo, ma sapeva che non si sarebbe fermato, non ne era in grado.

Non che Ryoma non apprezzasse, ovviamente. L’ultima cosa che voleva in quel momento era che Sanada smettesse di baciarlo in quel modo. E quando quest’ultimo infilò le mani sotto la sua t-shirt e iniziò ad accarezzarlo non poté nascondere un sospiro di piacere.

Quel suono non fece che aumentare la passione di Sanada, che spinse Ryoma contro la panchina e si piazzò fra le sue gambe, baciandolo con ancora più foga.

Ryoma avvolse le braccia attorno al collo dell’altro per tenerselo più vicino, aprendo volentieri le gambe per lui e inarcandosi per ricevere meglio quelle carezze bollenti.

Erano talmente presi l’uno dall’altro che in pochissimo tempo i pantaloni di entrambi divennero troppo stretti per essere sopportabili.

Sanada quasi strappò via i pantaloni e l’intimo di Ryoma nella foga, lasciandoli a pendere da una caviglia. Poi abbassò i propri, liberando la propria erezione e strusciandosi fra le gambe dell’altro.

Entrambi sospiravano e mugolavano di piacere, strusciandosi l’uno contro l’altro nel tentativo di prendere e darsi più piacere.

-Sanada.- Ryoma lo chiamò in un sospiro. –Di più. Dammi di più.- lo supplicò. –Ti voglio dentro.-

L’altro non se lo fece ripetere, sollevandogli le gambe per stare più comodo mentre lo penetrava.

Il gemito di piacere di Ryoma lo invogliò a spingersi subito con foga, continuando a baciarlo finché non ebbe più fiato.

A quel punto si separò a malincuore dalle labbra di Ryoma, ammirando la sua espressione estatica, così diversa da quella strafottente che teneva normalmente, ammirando il suo corpo quasi nudo sotto di sé, così piccolo rispetto al proprio, ammirando la pelle arrossata per il piacere e lo sforzo dell’amplesso.

Entrambi gemevano e ansimavano per il piacere, avvicinandosi velocemente all’orgasmo che arrivò prorompente come un fiume in piena, avvolgendoli e bagnandoli di sudore e seme.

Si fermarono, completamente immobili per qualche secondo, riprendendo il fiato e il controllo dei propri corpi e delle proprie menti.

-Dovremmo fare la doccia.- Ryoma suggerì dopo qualche attimo, il petto che ancora si alzava e abbassava velocemente.

-Mh.- Sanada annuì, uscendo lentamente da lui con un sospiro, lasciandogli finalmente le gambe e permettendogli di abbassarle.

-Dovremmo rifarlo qualche volta, mh? È un buon tipo di attività fisica.- Ryoma propose guardando l’altro negli occhi, l’espressione strafottente e maliziosa di nuovo al suo posto.

-Perché no?- Sanada rispose, ghignando maliziosamente.


End file.
